metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Items
Weapon items * H crate: Equips the player with the Heavy Machine Gun. * F crate: Equips the player with the Flame Shot. * S crate: Equips the player with the Shotgun. * R crate: Equips the player with the Rocket Launcher. * L crate: Equips the player with the Laser Gun. * I crate: Equips the player with the Iron Lizard. * C crate: Equips the player with the Enemy Chaser. * D crate: Equips the player with the Drop Shot. * G crate: Equips the player with the Super Grenade. * 2/H crate: Equips the player with the Two Machine Guns. * Z crate: Equips the player with the Zantetsu Sword. * T crate: Equips the player with the Thunder Shot. * Nanobot vial: Equips the player with the Thunder Cloud. * MOBS unit: Equips the player with the Mobile Satellite. * Allen's M60: Dropped by Allen O' Neil. Picking it up will equip the Heavy Machine Gun. The player cannot pick the gun in Metal Slug 1 and Metal Slug Advance. Ammunition items * Ammo crate: Gives ammo for the equipped weapon. If no weapon on hand, scores 1000 points. * Bomb crate: Gives 10 extra ammo for the player's currently held grenades. If riding a Slug, gives 10 extra cannon for the Slug. From Metal Slug X onward, collecting it while crouching in a Slug will receive the player grenades instead. * Regular grenade: Gives 10 extra grenades. If equipped with a special grenade, it changes to the regular grenade. * Fire bomb: Gives 10 extra grenades and changes the grenades to the Fire Bomb. * Stone: Gives 10 extra grenades and changes the grenades to the Stone. * Cannon: Gives 10 extra cannons to the Slug. If the Slug is equipped with the Armor Piercer, it changes back to the regular cannon. * Armor Piercer: Gives 10 extra cannon to the Slug and changes it to the Armor Piercer. * Gas can: Recharge some energy to the Slug. If the Slug has full health or the player is on foot, scores 1000 points. * Battery: If the Elephant Slug eats this, it will be able to shoot thunderbolts from its trunk. * Chili pepper: If the Elephant Slug eats this, it will be able to breath fire from its trunk. Medicine items Each of these items cures a player's transformation, otherwise they give 1000 points. * Potion: Cures mummification. * Diet Food: Makes the character slim again if they're fat. * First-aid kit: Cures zombification. * Special formulae: Changes back to human if they've been turned into a chimp. Money items * Coin: Given by POWs, found in boxes, or appear out of nowhere. In Metal Slug 6 onward, defeated enemy units spew out coins when the Rush Blaster Meter is maxed out. Grants 10 points. Points are increased exponentially for each extra coin collected in a row, up to 6400 points each. For example: **1st coin: 10pt **2nd coin: 20pt **3rd coin: 40pt **4th coin: 80pt **5th coin: 160pt **6th coin: 320pt **7th coin: 640pt **8th coin: 1280pt **9th coin: 2560pt **10th coin: 5120pt **11th+ coin: 6400pt * Treasure Box: Treasure box with ancient riches inside. 1000 points. * Red Jewel: Red Jewel with a deep brilliance. Gives 100 or 10000 or 30000 or 50000 points, depending on how the jewel shines. * Amber Jewel: Amber jewel with a bright sheen. Gives 100 or 10000 or 30000 or 50000 points, depending on how the jewel shines. * Blue Jewel: Blue jewel with a strange glow. Gives 100 or 10000 or 30000 or 50000 points, depending on how the jewel shines. *'Arabian Teardrop: '''A rare gem hidden inside the ruins, and ended up in a corpse of a lost explorer. Gives 50000 points. '''Note:' Any jewel will give out more points based on how bright it glows. Food Items * Bread: Daily bread found anywhere. Don't wait for it to rot. 500 points. 10 points if rotten. * Fish: Fresh seafood from the sea. 500 points. * Apple: A crunchy apple. 100 points. * Banana: Offers loads of much needed fiber. 10 points each, 100 points for the bunch. * Turkey: Piping hot turkey made on the island. 1000 points. * Steak: Arabians love these. 300 points * Carrot: Good for salads. 100 points. * Pear: A typical fruit. 100 points * Watermelon: A tropical fruit. 100 points. * Lettuce: Light food, excellent for diets. 300 points. * Turnip: Will bury into the ground if not collected in time. 100 points. * Barrel of Apples: Carried by trucks of the Ptolemaic Army. 1000 points. * Dimsum: Contains dumplings, siomai, or pork buns. 300 points. * Mushroom: Grows in humid places. 1000 points. * Canned Food: Rations. No food, no fight! 1000 points, 10 points if rotten. * Fruit mix: '''Many fruit in bunches. 500 points, 10 points if rotten. * '''Chicken Egg: Will hatch into a chick, the chick will grow into a big chicken. 10 points * Rotten Egg: A chicken's bad lay. It is also dropped by the clones en-masse for the purpose of getting the player fat. 0 points. Animal Items * Cat: A kitty cat. 100, or 1000 points. * Frog: Found in humid places. 500 points. * Snake: Beware of its bite. 500 points. * Chicken: Try not to startle it. 1000, or 500 points. * Nest: A bird's nest. 1000 points. * Pig: Gives excellent bacon. 1000 points. * Baboon/Monkey: Cute baboon with an attitude. 1000 points. * Iguana: A reptile in the jungle. 500 points. * Chameleon: A reptile that blends into its surroundings. 1000 points. * Cockatoo: Birds commonly found in the jungle. 2000 points. * Rat: Rodents who hide in dark places. 1000 points. * Crab: They're pretty common around these parts. 1000, 300, or 500 points. * Gold Bat: Can be found in caves, ruins, or tunnels. 30000 points. Don't kill it. Other Items * Emblem: Getting one of those will make the character enter "Combo Mode" to earn extra medals in ''Metal Slug 4''. It also gives the player brief invulnerability. * Letter: A letter for someone distant. Usually dropped from an R-Shobu. 500 points. * Medal: A medal of honor. 10 points. * Small medal: Given to a soldier for his bravery. 500 points. * Bone: Some leftovers. 100 points. * Doll: A little doll. 5000 points. * Teddy Bear: Girls love these. 5000 points. If collected using Fio, the player gets 10000 points for that * Boot: Some soldier lost his boot. 100 points. * Key: Maybe it can open a treasure chest. 1000 points. * Magic Lamp: A Genie will appear after five smokes. 10 points if grabbed too early. * Underwear: Someone lost it while running away from the Rebels. 100 points. * Poo: Stray dogs leave these in the pavement. 10 points. * Golf bag: Used to carry golf clubs. 5000 points. * Briefcase: Dropped by Parker. 500 points. * Parker: The white haired guy. 0 points. * Rose: Give this to someone special. 10 points. Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Elements